Dragon
by 14fox17
Summary: Sequel "Who?" yang terakhir karena permintaan si cerewet yang bagaikan samsonwati. ini sequel terakhir. judul mungkin tak sesuai dengan isi. hunkai kriskai


**DRAGON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai awal baru bagi remaja tan manis yang bernama Jongin. Hari ini ia akan memasuki masa SMP untuk yang pertama kalinya. Seharusnya ini menjadi hari yang indah, yah- seharusnya jika saja Yixing eomma tidak lupa untuk membangunkannya.

"Huwaahh.. maafkan eomma Jongin." Ucap Yixing eomma dengan wajah yang sangat menyesal.

"Gwenchana Yixing eomma. Baiklah, Jongin berangkat ya. Ini sudah sangat telat." Balas Jongin sembari berlari keluar panti menuju sekolah baru nya. Untungnya sekolah baru Jongin hanya berjarak 1 kilo meter dari panti asuhan. Jadi Jongin bisa berlari agar cepat sampai.

Tak lama Jongin akhirnya sampai ke sekolah barunya, namun sayang gerbang sudah di tutup. Ada petugas kedisiplinan dari OSIS yang menunggu di depan gerbang. Jongin langsung menghampiri petugas kedisiplinan tersebut.

"Uh- permisi. Maaf, apakah aku masih boleh masuk?" Tanya Jongin dengan sedikit takut.

Petugas kedisiplinan itu melihat Jongin dengan seksama, seperti sedang menilai keadaan Jongin. "Kau anak baru kan? Kenapa terlambat? Lalu siapa namamu?" Tanya petugas kedisiplinan yang ber nametag Wu Kris pada Jongin.

"N-Nama ku K-Kim Jongin, a-aku terlambat bangun." Jawab Jongin gugup.

"Baiklah, karena kau anak baru dan ini pertama kalinya bagimu, kau ku maafkan. Tapi jangan ulangi lagi." Ucap Kris dengan tegas sembari membukakan gerbang untuk Jongin.

"U-um, gomawo." Balas Jongin sembari membungkukkan badan memberi hormat pada Kris lalu berlari memasuki pekarangan sekolah.

Hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Jongin. Karena walau hari pertama sekolah, sudah ada beberapa guru yang memberikan tugas sebagai pengenalan katanya. Dan juga pengenalan OSIS serta bidang ekstrakulikuler yang cukup melelahkan. Jongin berpikir kenapa harus dilakukan di hari pertama ini semua? Bukankah masih ada hari lain. Jongin benar-benar pusing memikirkannya.

Sesampainya di panti, Jongin langsung mengganti bajunya dan langsung pergi ke toserba tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu untuk membantu Yixing eomma. Setelah kejadian Jongin diselamatkan saat hampir tenggelam oleh seseorang yang ia lupa namanya, Jongin memutuskan untuk membantu Yixing eomma untuk mencari uang. Awalnya Yixing eomma melarang Jongin, tapi memang dasarnya Jongin keras kepala ia terus melakukannya secara diam-diam seperti sekarang ini.

"Yixing eomma, Jongin pergi main ke rumah Taeminie ya. Jongin akan pulang malam seperti biasa." Teriak Jongin pada Yixing eomma yang berada di dapur. Jongin selalu menggunakan alasan itu setiap kali akan pergi kerja sambilan. Taemin adalah sahabat Jongin. Mereka bersahabat sejak kelas 3 SD. Dan Taemin selalu melindungi Jongin, Taemin juga membantu Jongin merahasiakan kerja sambilannya. Namun ternyata mereka memasuki SMP yang berbeda. Itu sempat membuat Jongin sedih, namun Taemin menyemangatinya dengan berjanji akan selalu bermain dengan Jongin sekaligus melindunginya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Jonginie. Usahakan pulang sebelum makan malam." Ucap Yixing eomma membalas teriakan Jongin.

Sesampai nya di toserba, Jongin segera memakai seragamnya. Lalu ia menghampiri rekannya untuk berganti shift. "Apa hari ini ada barang baru yang masuk Jongdae hyung?" Jongin bertanya pada sang rekan ketika sampai.

"Tidak ada barang yang masuk. Ah- bagaimana sekolah mu Jonginie?" Tanya Jongdae sembarj membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Sekolahku sangat melelahkan hyung. Bayangkan saja, masih awal masuk sudah mendapatkan tugas dari beberapa guru dengan dalih sebagai pengenalan. Lalu acara pengenalan ekstrakulikuler yang begitu memusingkan. Huft.." Jongin menggembungkan pipi nya di akhir penjelasan yang cukup panjang.

Jongdae hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi tingkah Jongin. Jongdae mengacak rambut Jongin pelan sembari berkata "Semangatlah. Itu hanya awal. Pasti akan banyak hal menyenangkan yang menanti. Hyung pergi dulu, hari ini kelas mulai lebih awal." Dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya, Jongdae melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang akan menjalankan shiftnya.

"Hati-hati Jongdae hyung! Semangat kuliahnya ya!!" Teriak Jongin sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Jongdae untuk memberikan semangat. Tak lupa cengiran khas seorang bocah SMP turut ditampilkan.

Jongin menghela napas pelan sembari melihat sekeliling. Baiklah, mari lakukan dengan semangat seperti biasanya!! Batin Jongin.

Cukup banyak pelanggan yang datang hari ini. Jongin menampilkan senyum ramahnya kepada pelanggan sembari menghitung belanjaan mereka. Untuk ukuran tinggi badan murid laki-laki SMP pada umumnya,tinggi badan Jongin termasuk memiliki tinggi yang di atas rata-rata. Namun badannya sangatlah ramping seperti badan perempuan. Wajahnya juga sangat manis. Beberapa kali ia pernah di goda oleh orang-orang dewasa yang membeli barang di toserba tempat Jongin bekerja.

"Eh? Bukankah kau murid baru yang terlambat tadi pagi?" Tanya sebuah suara saat Jongin akan menghitung belanjaan yang ada di depannya. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya lalu melihat si pemilik suara. Sepertinya ia juga pemilik belanjaan yang akan Jongin hitung harganya.

"E-eoh? Sunbaenim. N-ne, aku yang terlambat tadi pagi." Jawab Jongin sedikit gugup sembari membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Ah- jadi kau bekerja sambilan ya. Wah- rajin sekali. Aku cukup kagum melihatmu." Ucap orang tersebut sembari melihat Jongin yang menghitung belanjaannya dengan sedikit gugup. Orang itu tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Jongin. "Santai saja, tak perlu gugup seperti itu."

Ucapan orang itu sempat membuat Jongin tersentak sesaat. "A-ah ne sunbaenim." Jawab Jongin sembari memasukkan belanjaan yang sudah dihitung ke dalam kantong plastik. "T.total nya 1.700 Won sunbaenim." Ucap Jongin sembari menyerahkan kantong plastik berisi belanjaan pada sang sunbae.

"Terimakasih, ini uangnya." Orang itu memberikan uang 2.000 Won pada Jongin sembari mengambil kantong belanjaannya.

Jongin menerima uang itu lalu mengambil kembalian dan menyerahkannya kepada sunbae nya. "Ini kembaliannya sunbaenim. Terimakasih sudah datang. Silahkan datang kembali." Ucap Jongin sembari membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Ah ne. Oh iya, panggil saja aku Kris hyung. Agak aneh mendengarmu memanggilku sunbaenim terus." Jelas Kris sembari terkekeh pelan.

"A-ah baiklah sunbae- ah maksudku Kris hyung." Jawab Jongin dengan sedikit tergagap. Kris hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Jongin. Kris keluar toserba sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin, tak lupa senyum nan menawan ia tenggerkan pada wajahnya.

W-wah, pria yang tampan sekali. Batin Jongin sembari tersenyum-senyum senang. Jongin pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan semangat ekstra karena mendapatkan vitamin tak langsung dari Kris.

~~~

Semenjak saat itu, Jongin dan Kris menjadi sangat dekat. Bahkan Kris sering mengantarkan Jongin pulang dari sekolah ataupun pulang dari toserba. Kris juga menjadi akrab dengan Taemin. Mereka bertiga bersahabat sampai akhirnya mereka lulus SMP, dan ternyata Jongin dan Taemin memasuki SMA yang sama dengan Kris.

SMA mereka yang sekarang benar-benar menyenangkan. Jongin masuk ke SMA itu dengan beasiswa penuh. Karena Jongin memang anak yang sangat pintar.

Suatu hari Taemin mengatakan jika ia memiliki kekasih. Namanya adalah Lee Taeyong. Jongin dan Kris tentu saja senang mendengar kabar bahagia ini. Apalagi sebentar lagi malam promnight. Jadi Taemin akan memiliki pasangan saat datang ke promnight nanti.

Ketika malam promnight tiba, Taemin datang dengan kekasihnya Taeyong. Sedangkan Jongin datang dengan Kris. Mereka nerempat memasuki ruang promnight bersama-sama. Alunan musik yang sangat keras segera memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Namun entah mengapa banyak orang yang betah berlama-lama mendengarkan alunan musik itu.

Kris mendadak naik ke tempat khusus untuk DJ. Tanpa diduga ternyata Kris sangat mahir dalam dunia DJ. Malam itu pesta yang meriah dipandu oleh aksi DJ Kris.

Setelah merasa cukup Kris pun meminta rekan DJ nya yang lain untuk menggantikannya. Lalu Kris memberikan kode kepada rekannya untuk memainkan musik yang terdengar romantis. Banyak orang yang bersorak senang mendengarnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Kris berjalan mendekati Jongin. Secara otomatis seakan mengerti para siswa yang lain memberikan jalan untuk Kris agar mencapai posisi Jongin. Jongin melihat sekitar dengan bingung.

Sesampainya di hadapan Jongin, Kris berlutut lalu menggenggam tangan tan milik Jongin. "Kim Jongin, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap Kris dengan yakin sembari menatap mata Jongin.

Jongin membeku mendengar pernyataan Kris. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia senang tentu saja. Karena selama ini Jongin memang mencintai Kris. Dengan pelan Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pernyataan Kris. Kedua pipi tan Jongin berubah menjadi merah dan itu sangat menggemaskan bagi Kris.

Tanpa aba-aba Kris langsung berdiri dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Suara tepuk tangan langsung menjadi backsound tambahan kebahagiaan Kris dan Jongin.

Setelah acara selesai, Kris mengantar Jongin pulang. Sesampai nya di panti, Kris menyuruh Jongin untuk masuk. Namun sebelum itu, tanpa sadar Kris mencium bibir Jongin. Jongin cukup terkejut dan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. setelah beberapa detik Kris segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jongin.

Seketika wajah mereka pun menjadi semerah tomat. "M-maaf. M.masuklah, sudah malam." Ucap Kris gugup. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"U-um.. Ne hyung. Hy-hyung juga pulanglah. Ini sudah malam. Jj-jja.. Sampai jumpa besok hyung." Jawab Jongin sembari menunduk malu. mereka jadi sedikit salah tingkah karena ciuman yang baru saja terjadi.

"Baiklah, hyung pulang. Selamat malam baby bear. Saranghae." Ucap Kris sembari mengecup pucuk kepala Jongin dengan kikuk lalu berjalan pulang.

"U-um. Sampai jumpa besok dragon hyung. N-nado saranghae." Jawab Jongin dengan pipi yang semakin memerah.

Setelah Kris pergi, Jongin tidak langsung masuk ke dalam panti. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli susu di toko 24 jam terdekat. Ia merasa membutuhkan susu untuk membuatnya jantungnya tak berdetak sangat cepat.

Saat berjalan, Jongin merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Namun nihil, saat ia melihat sekitar tak ada siapapun. Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama Jongin merasa seperti ada yang mengawasinya. Namun ia mengabaikan hal itu karena ia merasa mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Seharusnya kau menjaga dirimu ma little angel." Ucap sebuah suara yang mendadak berada di belakang Jongin. Dan seketika pandangan Jongin menjadi gelap dan ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

END

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

yo, halo.. ini sequel-lagi- untuk ff "who?". Ada seseorang yang begitu cerewetnya memintaku membuat sequel yang menceritakan tentang Kris. Nah, sekarang aku sudah membuatnya. Jadi jangan menyiksaku lagi okey. Badanku akan remuk jika kau terus menerus melakukannya. Dan ini sequel terakhir.. Gak ada lagi sequel.

okey, semoga suka. di tunggu kritik dan sarannya. jangan lupa favourit/vote dan coment nya ya.

salam cinta hunkai


End file.
